Carmella
)|birth place = |birth_place = Spencer, Massachusetts|resides = Tampa, Florida|billed = Staten Island, New York|trainer = Sara Amato WWE Performance Center|debut = October 16, 2014|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released = }} Leah Van Dale is an American professional wrestler, professional wrestling manager, dancer, and model, currently signed to WWE under the ring name Carmella, performing on the SmackDown brand. Biography By reading her background on paper, you’d be forgiven if you assumed that Carmella was never going to make it in WWE. A former Laker girl who found her first success as the third wheel of a boys’ club with two of NXT’s most popular stars, the so-called “Princess of Staten Island” seemed destined for a steady, if unremarkable, career when she was chosen as the very last pick of the 2016 WWE Draft to fill out SmackDown LIVE’s Women’s division. How wrong those assumptions would have been. In just a couple of short years, Carmella’s résumé expanded at lightning speeds. She won the first-ever Women’s Money in the Bank Match (and the second), defeated no less a talent than Charlotte Flair to win the SmackDown Women’s Championship, and won the second-ever WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal. Her competitiveness is matched only by her creativity, which exploded in the freewheeling sideshow of the Mixed Match Challenge, where she joined forces with R-Truth to originate an endearing seven-second dance break en route to winning the competition. Her beginnings are as humble as it gets, but Carmella’s career is a testament to hard work, perseverance and making the most of any opportunity that comes your way, whether it’s as a hairdresser or a moonwalkin’, trash-talkin’ girl from the 718. She proved them all wrong, and fabulously so. - WWE.com Other media Carmella has appeared in four WWE video games. She made her in-game debut at WWE 2K17 and appears in WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19 ''and WWE 2K20''. Carmella joined Total Divas as a main cast member for the show's seventh season in June 2017. Despite being a guest in the eighth season, Carmella returned to the show as a series regular in the ninth season, which premiered in October 2019. The season featured Carmella's real-life relationship with Corey Graves. Personal life Van Dale is a certified fitness instructor and a personal trainer. Van Dale is a lifelong fan of professional wrestling, and idolized Miss Elizabeth as a child. In 2019, Carmella started dating fellow WWE employee Corey Graves. Their relationship was profiled in the ninth season of the reality show Total Divas, in which Carmella was announced as one of the main characters. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** WWE 24/7 Championship (2 times) ** Mixed Match Challenge (Season 2) – with R-Truth ** Money in the Bank (Women's 2017)a ** WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (1 time) ** WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal (2019) Notes * a.^''' Carmella won the Money in the Bank ladder match for the first time at Money in the Bank, but due to the controversial finish at the event she was stripped of the briefcase two days later. A rematch took place on the June 27 episode of SmackDown Live, where Carmella won, officially becoming the inaugural winner of the women's Money in the Bank ladder match. However, WWE recognizes Carmella as a two-time Money in the Bank winner. Social Media * '''Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/CarmellaWWE * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/carmellawwe * Twitter: https://twitter.com/carmellawwe Category:2014 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:NXT Alumni Category:SmackDown Divas Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE SmackDown Women's Champions Category:WWE 24/7 Champions Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal Winners Category:Total Divas